


sunlight on the bedsheets

by TastefullyIlliterate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No beta we die like yearning gays, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways take these two gay bastards and go, as he should be, because I said so, because i am dumb, fuck i fucked it up, legally obligated to let u know tagging is difficult for me, u already know it folks we on my bullshit again, wait did i properly tag for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastefullyIlliterate/pseuds/TastefullyIlliterate
Summary: “You, Daichi,” Koushi pokes him in the chest, before kissing up his jawline slowly, softly, replying to his kisses in increments, in inches.“Are a cruel, cruel man.” They place a tiny kiss on Daichi’s chin.“Mmm.. You sure? I’ve got two mugs of hot coffee right there at the desk that beg to differ.” A kiss at the corner of his mouth, this time.“Coffee mugs can’t talk. I’m your only witness, and I will testify in court to prosecute you for your cruelty.” Koushi practically says it into Daichi’s mouth, their noses pressed together.“The only cruelty I see here is that your lips aren’t on mine.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	sunlight on the bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> who the fuck said these two dumb gays could mean So Much to me 
> 
> fret not folks theres literally So Much Daisuga in my brain rn its becoming vaguely concerning,,, 10k of it in 4 days.. someone send an ambulance,,
> 
> deadass this one took A Day to write please take these two yearning gays away from me before i do Too Much

Koushi wakes up to the smell of coffee and nutmeg. It’s just how they like it, they can smell the chai tea it's been steeped with; it's brewed strong, espresso style, probably waiting to have milk put in it. They’re submerged in a sea of warm, white bed sheets. They’re wearing their favorite, creamy beige pajama sweater. They can feel the late morning sun, laying down with them in hot, melting slivers of sunlight. 

_ It’s the morning _ , Koushi thinks at first, before hearing shuffling.

_ Daichi’s already gotten up _ . Daichi isn’t speaking. Koushi hears him set two things down, assuming it to be two coffee mugs. 

Then they feel the fingers, warm and gentle, carding through their hair. 

Daichi’s fingers run gently through their scalp, rub their shoulders and neck gently. Koushi sighs into the touch, still half asleep, and when they feel his hands move away they turn his head, chasing the warmth.

_ Don’t go _ . Koushi thinks, outstretching their arm to reach out for Daichi.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kou.”

_ Fuck, I said that out loud _ . They think again, this time without saying it.

“Mm.. Good. What’s that smell?” They ask, knowing full well what the answer is.

“Made us both coffee. And I’ve got strawberry crepes waiting in the kitchen. Which means you, baby...” 

Koushi thinks he’s going to hug them, hopes for it, but Daichi wraps his arms under their armpits and sits them up, not letting go.

“Need to get up.” 

Koushi groans, pushing forward and laying on top of Daichi, who's sitting on their bed now.

“Why can't you just bring it to me?”

“Because the last time that happened, Genevieve came in and we spilled the pancakes and syrup all over the sheets. Remember?” Their calico cat had been sleeping next to Koushi when they fell asleep, but she was nowhere in sight now. 

_ Probably to go sleep some more somewhere else, lucky bastard. _

“Dunno what you’re talking about. Never happened once in my life. But I  _ do _ remember a loving boyfriend who treated his spouse with breakfast in bed all the time, before they were cruelly deprived of such nice treatment.” They mumble it into Daichi’s neck, feeling him place tiny kisses on their shoulder, jawline, before he cups their face with his warm hands, kissing their nose, forehead, everywhere but Koushi’s lips.

“Is that so?” He hums, smiling gently.

“You, Daichi,” Koushi pokes him lightly in the chest, before kissing up his jawline slowly, softly, replying to his kisses in increments, inches.

“Are a cruel, cruel man.” They place a tiny kiss on Daichi’s chin.

“Mmm.. You sure? I’ve got two mugs of hot coffee right there at the desk that beg to differ.” A kiss at the corner of his mouth, this time.

“Coffee mugs can’t talk. I’m your only witness, and I will testify in court to prosecute you for your cruelty.” Koushi practically says it into Daichi’s mouth, their noses pressed together.

“The only cruelty I see here is that your lips aren’t on mine.” 

They both chuckle, and Koushi drags his lips away right before Daichi could kiss them; they’re teasing, and he can tell. Now it's a game. Whoever gives in, whoever kisses the other first, whoever falls just a little bit too hard for the other, loses.

But the loser wins too, because they’ll drag the other down with them, they’ll fall a little harder, drift a little further together.

“What was that about coffee earlier?” Koushi asks, grinning, leaning in and murmuring it into Daichi’s cheek, putting their hand on his shoulder.

“Made that one with the chai in it that you like. Still hot, I haven’t put the milk in it yet.”

“You remembered I like to see the coffee and milk mixing together, huh..? Well aren’t you such a sweetheart for a cruel,  _ cruel  _ boyfriend. You give me coffee but make me get up, and won’t kiss me, too.”

“You didn’t kiss me either, Kou.”

“You get what you give.”

Koushi isn’t sure when they started making eye contact. Sometime between their murmurs, like a secret they got to share, and now, where their hand has moved to cup Daichi’s jaw, their thumb rubbing circles gently into his chin. 

They hadn’t even realized they were smiling at Daichi.

Koushi threw themself back and laid back down on the bed, stretching their arms out and arching their back, yawning.

“Strawberry crepes, you mentioned?” They asked after stretching, grinning at Daichi.

Daichi hesitates to answer, and Koushi knows why. They can see it in his eyes, that cinnamon brown gaze  _ glowing _ with love. They flushed regardless, even though they've seen that same look on his face for three years now; they’ve been making the same ones at him for just as long, dappled with whites and beiges and the smell of nutmeg, freshly shaved.

“ _ Cold _ strawberry crepes, by now.” Daichi puts his hand on their leg, rubbing up and down as they sit up.

“Y’know, they call strawberries  _ frescas _ in Spanish.”

“Mmm. What about it?”

Koushi’s the one to hesitate this time, and they give Daichi the same look they’ve been trading for three years, three years of coffee mugs, one with chai tea and milk, one brewed with nutmeg and just a little bit of sugar. Three years of waking up to the same thought, the same  _ I’m happy, so happy with you _ melting over and sealing every crack they make along the way through those years. Three years of white bedsheets and beige sweaters, warm kisses on their jawlines and soft murmurs, like secrets just for the two of them to have. Three years of hands carding through hair, soft sighs, and swimming in warm sheets and sunlight. They’re enclosed in their own locket of warm silks, beige and mottled browns and whites; lined by a pastel yellow, like mica lines, resin sinking through the cracks and sealing them up with color and maple. It’s like butterscotch and vanilla cream: sweet, caramel gold and brown.

“Dunno.” Koushi finally says.

Daichi hums.

“C’mon, babe. Genevieve’s probably jumped onto the table and gotten to the food by now. she’s gonna shed all over your whipped cream.”

“Remind me again why I wanted a cat.”

“Something about her not needing to be bribed with kisses to let you eat the last of the ice cream.”

“Are you insinuating that it was  _ me? _ ”

“You were literally the  _ only person _ there when I saw it empty that night.”

“It was Noya, when he came over for my birthday! Swear it on my iconic skinny jeans.”

“Your favorite pair?”

“Yep!” 

“Kou you borrowed those from me a year ago and never gave it back.”

“...Well then. Still wasn’t me.”

Daichi chuckled.

“Sure, baby. Let’s go have some breakfast, huh?”

Koushi smiles at him, before leaning in and planting a soft, gentle, slow kiss on Daichi’s lips.

“You win. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi tysm for reading legally obligated by my rapidly and wildly changing ego to Beg For Comments
> 
> also more daisuga on the way.. cant say when yet but ill be making an announcement in the chapters of my chatfic (which is also haikyuu go read it i swear im funny i promise i swe-) 
> 
> anyways im senkusIut on twt (the L is an i) and tastefully-illiterate on tumblr (hella inactive there but I Try)
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
